Condamnés
by khalie
Summary: Décidément, je ne m’habituerai jamais à cet endroit. A ces pierres grises et froides qui suintent d’humidité. A ces barreaux qui m’empêchent de sortir". A l'aube de sa condamnation, Lucius porte un regard nouveau sur Severus...


_**Un grand merci à Morrigane pour avoir lu et corrigé ce texte.**_

_**Disclaimer : En dehors de la petite histoire, rien ne m'appartient.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CONDAMNES**

* * *

Cela fait vingt jours que nous croupissons ici.

Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais à cet endroit. A ces pierres grises et froides qui suintent d'humidité. A ces barreaux qui m'empêchent de sortir. A toute cette crasse puante. A cette promiscuité qui me répugne. Cet endroit n'est pas digne de moi.

Dire que ça ne fait que vingt jours. Et si cela devait durer des mois, ou pire, des années ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

En vingt jours, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Mon travail au ministère. Ma famille qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis le jour du procès. Mon honneur d'homme du monde. J'en frémis.

Oui, j'ai tout perdu, jusqu'à mon nom. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un prisonnier parmi les autres, un simple numéro. 354. C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appellent.

Lorsque j'étais encore libre, il m'arrivait parfois de penser à ces prisonniers d'Azkaban qui ne voyaient plus la lumière du jour. Élégante façon de ne pas évoquer les détraqueurs qui peuplent la tête de ténèbres et amènent peu à peu vers la folie. Alors, si l'image de Rodolphus ou de cette chère Bella m'a parfois effleuré au cours de ces dernières années, en bon opportuniste, je m'empressais de penser à autre chose. Et d'ignorer les frissons qui me parcouraient l'échine. Comme ceux que je ressens alors qu'ils s'approchent de ma cellule.

Il y a vingt jours encore, cela me paraissait tellement naturel, la liberté. Sortir. Aller au gré de ses envies. Choisir. Ce sont des choses que je ne peux plus faire. Cette condition de détenu me révolte. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucune influence sur mon environnement, et pourtant, jamais je n'en ai autant eu besoin.

Severus, qui croupit dans la geôle face à la mienne, semble mieux supporter cet état d'enfermement. Mais après tout, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Contrairement à moi, il n'a jamais connu la jouissance de la reconnaissance, de se savoir puissant et respecté pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, seule ma fierté m'empêche de sombrer. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Non, je ne faillirai pas ! Un Malefoy garde la tête haute, quoi qu'il advienne.

_Cela fait vingt jours que les Aurors nous ont amenés à Azkaban. _

_Longtemps, je me suis figuré que ma place était aux fers – après tout, n'avais-je pas commis l'irréparable ? Et voilà que je me retrouve enfermé, au moment où je commence enfin à me pardonner mes erreurs passées. Dois-je rire de cette ironie du sort ?_

_Ici, tout est évidemment comme je me l'imaginais. Les cellules froides et obscures. Les hurlements fous des autres prisonniers. L'imbécilité sans nom des gardes. Et surtout eux, ceux qui aspirent tout ce qui pourrait encore s'apparenter au bonheur, ceux qui se plaisent à me faire revivre mes pires cauchemars si bien que, ma cellule laissée ouverte, je n'aurais même pas la force de m'enfuir !_

_Oui, la douleur ôte tout. Tout sauf la conscience d'avoir mal. Le temps lui-même n'a plus prise. Tout n'est que douleur._

_Lucius, que j'aperçois d'entre mes barreaux, n'accepte toujours pas cette situation. Le dégoût et la haine déforment ses traits, et ce malgré les assauts répétés des détraqueurs. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Sa suffisance l'a toujours empêché de voir la réalité en face : si influent fut-il, pour le Maître, Lucius n'était qu'un pion de plus. Corvéable et remplaçable, comme tous ses Mangemorts._

Un cliquetis métallique résonne sur les murs de pierre.

- Numéro 354 ! Dehors ! aboie un des gardiens. Numéro 355, dehors ! Plus vite !

La voix me semble lointaine, et pourtant, l'homme se tient à la porte de ma cellule. Je me lève sans comprendre. Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi me demande t-il de sortir ? Peut-être la Cour est-elle revenue sur sa décision ? Peut-être ont-ils finalement compris qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner à condamner un Malefoy !

- Suivez-moi tous les deux !

Jusque là, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Severus, debout devant sa geôle et escorté d'un garde. Il me regarde de ses yeux sans vie, sans flamme, égal à lui même. Bizarrement, ce regard me rassure et me permet d'avancer, toujours escorté de nos gardes.

Ils nous ont menés dans les douches. Merci bien ! Cela fait plus de vingt jours que je ne me suis pas lavé. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, le coin de ma bouche esquisse un sourire de semi satisfaction.

- Déshabillez-vous et lavez-vous. Vous passerez ensuite ces vêtements, crache un des gardiens à notre attention en jetant sur le sol deux horribles combinaisons grises, mais certainement plus propres que les haillons que nous portons actuellement. Et ne trainez-pas, sales Mangemorts !

Je suis trop las, et surtout trop pressé de sentir l'eau couler sur mon corps, pour seulement m'attarder sur l'insulte du garde. Je m'empresse d'ôter ma robe tâchée de sang séché et de terre, derniers stigmates de la bataille finale.

Sous le jet fumant de la douche, j'oublie presque ma détention, cette horrible cellule, ce procès qui nous a condamnés. Un instant seulement. Car bien vite, la réalité me rattrape.

Celle qui me fait dire que je n'ai pas choisi le bon hyppogriffe, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Potter a - avec l'aide de ma propre femme - réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Le fait est que l'Ordre a gagné alors que moi, je suis à Azkaban, avec ce cher Severus pour voisin de cellule !

Lui, est encore moins chanceux que moi. Personne n'a voulu croire en son histoire d'agent double et le monde sorcier l'a jugé comme un traitre. Pourtant je sais, moi, qu'il n'était pas de notre côté. Et aujourd'hui, il me semble que je l'ai toujours su.

Je me demande ce qu'il pense en ce moment ? Hurle t-il sa rage d'être ici, condamné comme les autres Mangemorts ? Regrette t-il, maintenant, d'avoir pris tous ces risques pour une cause qui lui crache son mépris au visage ? Comment savoir avec lui !

Mon regard tente de percer le sien, mais se heurte à une lame noire, et ne parvient finalement qu'à glisser sur lui comme cette eau sur son corps nu.

Il a posé ses mains à plat contre le mur et a fini par fermer les yeux. Il est maigre. Bien trop pour sa taille. Et ses cheveux, que l'eau a plaqués contre son visage anguleux, ne font qu'accentuer cet effet maladif. Je l'observe malgré moi. Sa peau presque diaphane. Ses muscles secs et tendus. Son torse presque glabre. Son sexe que je vois pour la première fois. Ses traits durs. Il n'a jamais été beau et pourtant, à cet instant, il me trouble plus que de raison.

A-t-il senti mon regard sur lui, car il ouvre les yeux et siffle :

- N'as-tu donc pas compris, Lucius ? en désignant de la tête les habits sur le sol.

Non, je n'avais pas compris l'impensable, l'inacceptable vérité. Déjà ?

- Notre aller simple pour l'échafaud, se permet-il de railler, superbe dans la douleur.

_« Severus Rogue, vous avez été condamné par la Haute Cour à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur »_

_C'est à peine si j'entends la sentence que prononce le substitut car mon audition diminue. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon cœur s'accélère._

_Je vais mourir. _

_Cette mort, si souvent attendue, espérée parfois, je la rencontre enfin. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à finir de cette façon. J'aurais préféré mourir au combat, dans la satisfaction de tout donner une dernière fois. Mais le Magenmagot a choisi pour moi, ainsi que les jurés « tirés au sort » pour mon procès. Je mourrai comme un traître._

_Personne n'a voulu me croire. La seule qui a essayé y a perdu sa crédibilité. On l'a dite folle, bouleversée par la perte de ses amis au point de ne plus discerner le bon grain de l'ivraie._

_Je finirai donc ma vie comme je l'ai vécue. Seul. En y réfléchissant, je n'aurais pas supporté de regard compatissant posé sur moi. Ni commisération, ni pitié pour Severus Rogue. Qu'on me laisse cette ultime dignité._

« Lucius Malefoy, vous avez été condamné par la Haute Cour à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ».

J'entends des chuchotements, des souffles impatients. Je sens leurs regards posés sur moi, mais je garde la tête haute, fixant un point imaginaire droit devant moi pour ne pas défaillir.

Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais déjà le froid emplit la salle.

A genoux, les mains liées derrière mon dos, je tremble malgré moi. De froid, de peur, je ne sais pas, mais dans quelques instants, tout sera terminé. Ils aspireront mon âme devant cette foule qui attend ma mort, avide, fébrile, presque heureuse de voir tomber le grand Lucius Malefoy.

Maudits !

J'ose lever les yeux vers eux. Je les tance et les défie du regard. Et je me rends compte que mon fils et ma femme ne sont pas venus. Ont-ils honte de moi ? Ont-ils déjà tiré un trait sur mon existence, maintenant que la leur est sauve ? La colère déforme mon visage. Je crierais, j'hurlerais, si cela ne donnait pas satisfaction à tous ces charognards ! Alors, je fixe à nouveau ce point imaginaire, contenant ma respiration, contenant ma rage, contenant ma peur de mourir seul. Car ils m'ont abandonné et je suis seul.

Ils sont là, ils me frôlent, ils m'enlacent…

_Je sens maintenant leur présence dans la salle. Ils arrivent. Ils glissent vers moi, ralentissent, hument ma peur, me glacent le cœur et les os, mais s'en vont vers Lucius. S'ils le choisissent avant, c'est que ses sentiments doivent être plus intenses que les miens. Et cela ne m'étonne pas._

_Je pose mon regard sur lui._

_Lucius, dont la haine crispe les traits. Lucius, la tête haute, crachant une dernière fois au monde sa supériorité. Lucius, que l'arrogance et le mépris enflamment. Lucius, qui n'a jamais été aussi beau._

_Mais je peux les voir, moi, ses tremblements. Je les devine. Tout comme sa terreur. Elle transpire de chaque pore de sa peau. Je le connais si bien. Lui, qui en dépit de sa soif de pouvoir, en dépit de ses convictions profondes, a toujours fermé les yeux sur mon double jeu…_

_Je réalise ce qu'il a fait pour le monde sorcier, bien malgré lui, mais comprends surtout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. La stupeur me foudroie et me glace plus encore que les détraqueurs qui tournent maintenant autour de moi. _

_Comment n'ai-je pas réalisé plus tôt ? Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, alors que nous devons mourir, que je prends conscience de cette intimité si particulière qui nous lie. _

_Il ne mourra pas seul. Je le lui dois. Je cherche ses yeux, mais il semble déjà si loin. Regarde-moi, Lucius._

J'ai si froid, si froid… seul…

Mais j'entends sa voix. Il m'appelle. M'offre une alternative. Celle de ne pas mourir seul.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Mes yeux cherchent les siens, les trouvent. Et je le vois enfin. Severus.

Alors, je me noie dans tes yeux noirs et glisse lentement au fond de ces abysses…

* * *

_**J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous a plu...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !**_

_**A très bientôt,**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
